Into The Flames
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will has a weakness for firefighters. Sonny happens to be one. This is their story. Story will eventually be rated M. It's gonna get weird... won't you join in on the journey? WilSon fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I found this little ditty on my iPad… I apparently have the memory of an eighty year old. Lol. I had totally forgotten about it! So I'm posting this to hopefully peak your interest and hold y'all over til I have time to re-write **__His Shirt. __**Enjoy my loves! **_

_**WARNING: In this story, boys like boys… but you already knew that if you're here. (: **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yada yada yada… I don't own these boys. Also. Creative liberties and all that jazz. This story is entirely AU! Surprise surprise! **_

_**xx**_

Will carefully balanced the tray of drinks on his palm, weaving skillfully through the maze of tables and writhing bodies. He set the tray down on a nearby empty table and quickly passed the glasses out to the patrons occupying the booth.

He received smiles from the customers and he double checked that they didn't need anything else before moving on to his next stop.

After checking on all his tables Will ducked behind the bar, joining Carson Stacks, the club's resident master bartender.

Scanning the crowd, Will picked out many familiar faces along with several strangers. However, his gaze landed on a boy. Scratch that. A man. No boy could make denim look that sinful. He was _all_ man.

His eyes flickered to the stranger's face, making sure he still had a green light to ogle the man. Starting from the bottom, Will took in the worn converse sneakers that fed into those positively dangerous jeans. Forcing himself to drag his eyes away from the cloth covered crotch of the _stranger_, Will continued his visual journey of this Adonis. A dark gray Henley thermal ensconced the upper body of said stranger.

What drew Will in wasn't the clothes or the fact that he was abso-fucking-lutely delicious. It definitely had something to do with the fact that he was reading. In the middle of a nightclub and he was curled up in a booth with his nose buried in a book.

If that didn't scream "fuck off" he didn't know what did.

Unable to resist a challenge; Will wanted to talk to him. Draw him out. Find out what his _deal_ was.

He nodded at Carson, indicating that he was going to take his break.

Ditching his apron, Will wiped his hands on his jeans and headed toward the handsome stranger.

xx

Sonny had felt eyes on him long before there was a guy standing awkwardly in front of his booth. Sighing, Sonny marked his page and set his book down. Mentally preparing to deliver his standard "I'm not interested, I'm DD'ing for friends" line he turned to face the stranger.

However he quickly swallowed his words as his gaze landed on the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his entire damn life.

The blue eyed beauty spoke and Sonny didn't catch a single word.

A blonde eyebrow arched, clearly waiting on an answer.

Sonny's cheeks darkened, "I'm sorry?"

The blonde man grinned and took a step closer, "I asked if I could join you."

Sonny gestured to the seat across from him, "By all means."

He held up his book, "Reading material not included."

Mentally face-palming himself Sonny nearly signed in relief when his new companion laughed.

Blue Eyes stuck his hand out and Sonny grasped it, squeezing gently and resisting the completely insane urge to lace his fingers through the stranger's.

Sonny dropped his hands before Blue Eyes considered hauling his ass right back out of the booth screaming "hand molester."

"I'm Will."

Sonny liked the way the name felt on his lips, "Hi Will. I'm Jackson. But my friends call me Sonny."

"So do I call you Jackson or Sonny?"

Sonny liked this guy, he knew how to play.

"Depends. You plan on us being friends?"

Will eyed Sonny, his gaze dripping with lust, "Absolutely."

"In that case, it's Sonny."

Will smiled, "As your _friend_, may I inquire as to what you're reading and why you're choosing to do so in the middle of a club?"

Sonny chuckled, "A fair question I suppose. And you can't laugh at my answer. Or I'm gonna kick you out of my booth."

Will made a cross my heart sign and waited for the answer.

"God. I can't believe I'm about to admit this to a total stranger."

Will interjected with a smile, "I'm wounded, I thought we were friends."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "You wanna know or not?"

Will grinned, "Yes!"

"So my grandma is in a nursing home and her group of friends always has a book of the month. They take turns picking books and all read it and then get together at the end of the month to talk about it. Usually it's those trashy romance novels."

Sonny could tell Will was struggling to keep a straight face so he figured he'd better finish the story before he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well one day I went to surprise her and it happened to be on the day they met and by God she wasn't about to miss it so she dragged me along. It was the most entertaining two hours of my entire fucking life."

Will, unable to contain his emotions, burst into laughter.

Sonny groaned and laid his head in his hands, "This is why honesty is so rare these days. Everybody is just so judgy!"

Will attempted to regain control of his facial features, schooling them into a face of mock concern.

"My apologies, please continue."

Sonny rolled his eyes at Will's over compensation and decided, what the hell, might as well go big or go home.

"Like I said. It was fucking hysterical. All these old ladies sitting around gossiping about the book. Old people just don't give a shit. They say whatever they damn well please. So I started going. There. Judge away."

Will grinned and rested a hand on his heart, "Why I would never judge you deary. You are just the cutest lil ole thing I've ever seen."

Sonny raised his brows and deadpanned, "You'd fit right in."

Will snickered and held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I swear I'm done. I think it's cute."

Sonny groaned, "You and all the other jackasses I work with."

Will smiled, "What do you do?"

"I'm a firefighter."

A soft 'fuck me that's hot' fell from Will's lips and Sonny arched a brow, "You gonna buy me a drink first?"

Will's cheeks flamed in embarrassment, "Oh God. My verbal filter is apparently nonexistent at the moment. I'm just gonna walk away and hope the ground swallows me whole."

Sonny bit his lip and gave Will a look of unrestrained desire, "If the ground doesn't, I sure as hell will."

Will's eyes widened in surprise before a saucy smile settled on his lips.

"Now Sonny, don't go makin' promises you don't intend to keep."

"That's one promise I definitely plan on keeping."

Will frowned slightly when Carson caught his eye and gestured that he needed some help behind the bar.

Sliding towards the edge of the booth Will gave Sonny a grin.

"Come see me at the bar in a bit and I'll buy you that drink."

Sonny smiled, "Deal."

Will hopped out of the booth and turned to face Sonny with a smirk, "Sorry I interrupted your reading."

Sonny watched Will's ass a little too closely as his form retreated across the room.

Smiling to himself, Sonny couldn't help but play the encounter over in his mind.

He had a feeling that his life was going to get very interesting. And for once he wasn't referring to a book.

_**Hope you liked the first chapter sweets! Again, all of you are muthafuckin' rockstars. Please review if you're so inclined, it means the world to me. **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goodness gracious! Each and every one of you who reviewed, favorited, put the story on alert… you all ROCK. Thank you so so so much! I'd hit a bit of slump with this whole computer bizzness (I swear I'll stop talking about it eventually) and you fabulous people managed to brighten my day tremendously! **_

_**I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter! And because I have the bestest readers in the whole wide world I decided to do another quick chapter. ALSO… I don't know about you but I'm eager for Sonny to follow through with his ahem… promise. ;) Which will not be in this chapter but possibly the next! **_

_**Enjoy my lovelies! **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys in this story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys from DOOL. Yikes. That was painful. **_

_**xx**_

After attempting to resume reading his book for about 30 minutes, Sonny gave up. If he was being honest with himself he knew there was no way in hell he'd be getting anything else done tonight. His mind was completely preoccupied with the stunning blonde behind the bar.

Spotting an empty seat in Will's proximity, Sonny ditched his booth and headed towards his new favorite distraction.

Sliding on to the stool Sonny was disappointed when the other bartender appeared in front of him.

"What can I get ya?"

Sonny faltered, glancing in Will's direction.

"Lemme guess… you want pretty boy down there?"

Sonny cracked a smile, "How'd you know?"

"He came back from his break with this goofy ass grin on his face."

Sonny's grin widened, "Let me guess… similar to the one I'm sporting?"

The bartender grinned, "Damn near identical. Let me grab him for ya."

Sonny attempted to school his features into a cool smile, but found it impossible to wipe the massive grin painted on his face.

Leaning forward slightly Sonny laid eyes on Will. Damn. The man was fucking gorgeous. There was no other way to put it. Just drop dead gorgeous.

His personality was what really knocked Sonny's socks off though. He was so damn quick. And Sonny loved a guy who wasn't afraid to dish it out.

"Hey grandma, finish your book yet?"

Sonny pouted, "That is the last time I tell you anything remotely personal."

Will's smiled widened, "Oh please, I'm sure your firefighter buddies have said worse. Man up."

Sonny stuck his tongue out and quickly pulled it back as Will leaned in closer.

"Stick it out again and I'm gonna bite it." Will's eyes had darkened and Sonny didn't doubt for a second that he actually would.

Laughing nervously, Sonny clasped his hands together.

"So hotshot, you gonna buy me a drink or what?"

Will grinned, "What can I do ya for?"

Sonny's eyes widened at the blatant innuendo, "How about a jack and cock… err… coke."

Unable to keep a straight face, Will burst into laughter, "One jack and coke coming right up."

He leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of Sonny's ear, "The cock will come later."

A shudder of anticipation ran through Sonny's body, along with a million scenarios that ran through his mind.

Moments later Will set down the glass of dark liquid in front of Sonny, startling him from his thoughts.

Sonny took a drink and moaned as the whiskey burned the back of his throat.

Will arched an eyebrow and grinned, "Should I leave you two alone?"

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Smartass."

Will shrugged, "I've been called worse. Believe me."

Sonny laughed, "I'm sure we both have."

"So tell me more about yourself."

Sonny blushed, "Not much to tell. You already know that I'm a firefighter and that I attend an old lady book club. What else is there to know?"

Will laughed, "Damn, you weren't kidding about not telling me anything else personal."

Sonny bit his lip shyly, "Sorry, I just don't like talking about myself a whole lot. What about you? What's your story barkeep?"

Will grinned, "Well first off, that is the first time I've been called barkeep so bonus points for originality. Second, I don't really have a story."

Sonny frowned slightly, "Everybody's got a story."

Will shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe not everyone has a story worth sharing."

Sonny's teeth dug in to his lower lip, sensing that Will was pretty much shutting down the conversation.

"Fair enough. Care to share why the other guy down there refers to you as 'pretty boy'?"

Will laughed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Sonny's brow furrowed in confusion.

Will sighed and playfully framed his hands around his face, "Duh. It's cause I'm pretty."

Sonny chuckled, "Well yeah, but I was hoping that it was something embarrassing. Like he's known you forever and you used to wear make-up or some awkward shit like that."

Will threw his head back laughing, "It also might have something to do with the fact that I'm gay. When I came out to him, the first thing he said was 'I always knew you were a pretty boy' and it just stuck."

"Wait."

Will stopped laughing, "What?"

"You're gay?"

Will eyed Sonny, trying to figure out where he was going with this, "Yeah?"

Sonny's eyes widened comically and he flamboyantly waved his hands, "OHMYGOD! Me too!"

Will cracked up and shoved Sonny playfully, "Jackass."

Sonny grinned, "You're too sweet!"

"Aye! Will!" Carson was waving Will down towards the other end of the bar.

Sonny took his drink and slid off the stool.

"Get back to work slacker. Swing by if you've got any more free time."

Will smiled, "Enjoy your trashy romance novel sweet cheeks."

Sonny turned around and shook his ass in Will's direction, turning back to look at the blonde with a saucy grin on his face.

Will winked and turned around to see what Carson needed.

xx

Two hours had passed and Sonny was nearing the last chapter in his book. His eyes occasionally wandered to the blue eyed god that was making bartending look like foreplay. He handled the bottles with such ease. Pouring and mixing drinks flawlessly.

He shook his head. Something was seriously wrong with him. He'd never had such an immediate and powerful attraction to anyone in his entire life. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time.

He'd known this guy for a little over 4 hours and here he was watching him mix drinks and thinking, 'Wow, I bet he's great in the sack.' _Get a fucking grip Kiriakis_.

The crowd in the club had significantly dispersed, save for a few groups. His friends were still going hard and Sonny was glad he'd only had one drink. He was seriously contemplating dumping their asses into a cab and following the sweet blonde boy home.

_Well if that didn't sound fucking creepy as hell…_

Heading back over to the bar, Sonny scanned the dance floor, hoping to lay eyes on his friends. Spotting Drew, Sonny fought his way through the crowd and pulled his colleague aside.

"Yo man, what the hell? Stacey was all over this." Gesturing crudely to his crotch Drew grinned widely.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "On a scale of 1 to 10 how shit faced are you right now?"

Drew narrowed his eyes, "Like a 2, why?"

Sonny smiled, "I met someone. And you assholes are gonna have to take a cab. I wanted to make sure at least one of you was sober enough to function."

Drew's eyes widened, "Saint Sonny met someone? As in a take him home and bang the shit out of him someone?"

Sonny snorted and shoved his best friend, "You're such an ass."

"That wasn't a no."

Sonny's cheeks darkened, "No Drew. Unlike you I can keep it in my pants."

Drew laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault chicks dig firefighters."

"And apparently so do some dudes."

Drew slapped Sonny on the shoulder, "You dog! Wait til I tell the guys at the station you're using being a firefighter to get boys on your dick."

Sonny shook his head, "You do that and I'll bring up the time you were wearing your sister's stilettos."

Drew protested loudly, "I was FIVE! Give it a rest."

Sonny laughed, "Just make sure that you guys get home okay. Text me so I know you idiots are safe."

Drew smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "Have fun. Good thing you know your way around a pole!"

Sonny grinned and flipped Drew off as he walked towards the bar.

Luckily there was still an empty seat so he snagged it before anyone else had a chance to.

Will made his way towards Sonny, a wide smile on his face.

"Back for another jack and cock?"

Sonny's cheeks flushed bright red and he shook his head.

"I have a feeling I am never going to live that down."

Will grinned, "I have a feeling you're right."

Sonny laughed, "Seems like both of us are without our verbal filters tonight. Speaking of… if I recall correctly I promised you something."

Will's eyes widened in recognition and desire, "Yes, I do seem to remember something about that."

Sonny's eyes darkened, "When do I get to make good on my promise? I'm a man of my word."

Will swallowed thickly and looked around, seeing the diminishing population of the club.

When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, "Give me five minutes."

He turned to walk away.

"Don't move. Stay there. I'll be right back."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not going anywhere Will."

Will rushed off and disappeared down a hallway. True to his word, five minutes later he reappeared wearing his jacket and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's bounce."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Are we in a rap video?"

Will stuck his tongue out and Sonny took a step in closer, "Last time I did that you told me you'd bite my tongue. Same applies to you hot shot."

Will grinned and reached for Sonny's hand.

"You coming or not?"

"Well given the option I'd prefer coming over not, but I suppose it's entirely up to you."

Will's cheeks flushed and he shoved Sonny lightly, "That's not what I meant!"

Sonny grinned, "Oh I know. But seeing you flustered is so damn cute."

Will tugged on Sonny's hand and pulled him out the doors of the club.

"Your place or mine?"

Sonny hesitated; he knew his place was a fucking train wreck. On one hand he figured that Will wouldn't be looking at much more than the ceiling of his bedroom. On the other, he wanted to make a good first impression.

Luckily, Will spoke before he had time to think too hard.

"I'm just a few blocks away, I usually walk."

Sonny shook his head in concern, "In the dark? By yourself?"

Will shrugged, "Saves me wasting gas and frees up a parking spot."

Sonny frowned, "Just be careful."

Will arched a brow, "Says the guy who is coming home with me when we met like 5 hours ago?"

Sonny laughed and stuck his hand out, "Hello pot, I'm kettle."

Will grinned, "You're such a dork."

Sonny held up the book in his right hand, "I don't think I can argue that statement one bit."

Tugging on the hand that was still laced in his left, he pulled Will towards his car.

Will let out a low whistle, "Sweet truck."

Sonny grinned widely, "She's my baby."

Will ran a gentle hand along the trim, "I'll say. She's gorgeous."

Sonny groaned, "Nothing sexier than a man who appreciates a good truck."

Will bit his lip and smiled, "Nothing sexier than a man with a damn fine truck."

Sonny led Will to the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing for Will to climb inside.

"Psh, and they chivalry is dead. Nonsense."

Laughing, Sonny raced around to the driver's side and hopped in.

Starting the truck, Sonny turned to look at Will.

Will retuned Sonny's gaze with a sexy smirk, "Step on it buddy, you've got a promise to keep."

_**So I hope you guys liked the second chapter! After such an incredible response for the first one I'm terrified I won't live up to the expectations! **_

_**Pretty please review and let me know what you think (: **_

_**There will most assuredly be boy secks in the next chapter, so stick around if you're into that kind of thing ;) **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay. It's official. I'm spoiled – I have the absolute best readers in the whole world! You all left such sweet and encouraging reviews and I can't thank you enough. Reviews are crack for writers… it's the best feeling in the world to know that someone appreciates your words.**_

_**So keep em comin loves! **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys in this story. Deal with it. Also, there will be boy on boy lovin. If you're not down with that kind of thing I suggest pushing that back button right about now babes. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or any characters you recognize. **_

_**xx**_

Sonny was all too aware of Will's presence on the passenger side. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep his head and not pull over to ravage Will right then and there.

However he had a sneaking suspicion that Will wouldn't mind one bit.

It was a miracle that he managed to follow Will's directions back to his place. Every other thought was about the millions of ways he was planning on taking this sweet blonde boy.

And said sweet blonde boy was doing a damn good job of distracting him; biting his lower lip, running his hands through his hair, tugging at the collar on his jacket, throwing heated looks Sonny's way, and a million other things that just made him that much more irresistible.

After what seemed like hours, but in all reality was a brief few minutes, Sonny pulled his truck into the parking lot of an apartment building.

Silencing the engine, the air in the cab thickened with anticipation.

"Unless you're gonna blow me in your precious baby, we might wanna get out." Will threw Sonny a smirk as he reached for door handle.

"Wait! I'll get it." Sonny rushed to unbuckle and hopped out, racing around to open the passenger side door.

Will smiled, "Such a gentleman."

Sonny's cheeks darkened, "I hope you're not saying that by the end of the night."

Now it was Will's turn to blush, "I hope not either."

Will slid out of the seat and hit the ground, stepping to the side and letting Sonny slam the door shut.

Both boys remained motionless, waiting for the other to make a move, either towards the building or in another direction.

"Fuck it. I can't wait to kiss you." Sonny murmured softly before backing Will up against the side of his truck.

His hands found purchase on either side of Will's head, feeling the cool metal under his palms. Leaning in close, his lips hovered an inch away from Will's.

"Say it."

Will didn't need to be told twice, "Kiss me Sonny."

Sonny paused for another quick second before pressing his lips against Will's in a soft kiss.

Will's hands fell to Sonny's hips, drawing him closer.

Sonny nibbled on Will's lower lip, drawing it in and sucking softly. Will whimpered quietly, arching his chest and pushing against Sonny's body.

Breaking the kiss, Sonny's lips trailed along the line of Will's jaw.

Will gently pushed against Sonny's chest, who pulled back in confusion.

The once bright blue eyes were clouded with desire, now a stormy cobalt that Sonny found all too attractive.

"Will?"

Will held up a finger, indicating that he needed a moment.

Sonny smirked, "Damn, I'm already leaving you breathless?"

Will arched a brow and grinned, "Sure, we'll go with that… But seriously. If we don't go upstairs right now…"

Sonny took a step back, putting some distance between himself and Will.

Will hitched his bag up on his shoulder and held out his hand. Sonny laced his fingers through Will's and grinned, "What? Didn't want me to do you up against the side of my truck?"

Will fought back a smile, "Maybe next time cowboy."

Sonny stopped dead in his tracks, "Seriously?"

Will threw his head back laughing, "Oh my god Sonny. You're terrible."

Sonny blushed, "Sorry, don't tease a man like that. It's not nice."

"Who said I was teasing?" Will dug his teeth into his lower lip, driving Sonny seven shades of crazy.

Sonny didn't answer, content with the simple thought of that ever happening.

Will led him through the lobby and to the elevator, pressing the up button.

A few moments later the button lit up and the elevator doors opened revealing an elderly woman with a small dog.

Will smiled, "Hi Mrs. Gregory, taking Sicily for her late night walk?"

The older woman grinned knowingly, "Hello William. Who's this?"

Will blushed, "This is Sonny."

Sonny stuck his hand out in greeting, keeping the other laced with Will's.

Mrs. Gregory's grin widened as she stepped out and shook Sonny's hand, she then whispered to Will, "Oh he's cute!"

Will's blush darkened and he whispered back, "I noticed, but shhhh… don't tell him!"

Sonny stifled his laughter as he tugged Will towards the elevator.

"You kids have fun."

Will could have died of embarrassment.

Mrs. Gregory took a few more steps before she turned back, pinning Will with a playful glare, "Oh and William, please keep it down. A woman needs her beauty sleep!"

Will was grateful that the elevator doors slid shut before he could even process what she said.

Sonny, on the other hand was absolutely rolling with laughter, "OH my god that woman is fucking hysterical. What did I tell you!?"

Will yanked his hand away and angrily pushed the button for the 8th floor, "Shut up! I live here; I have to see her again."

Sonny grinned, "Old people rock."

Will couldn't help but smile, "She's pretty damn sassy."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "I'll say."

Playfully looking around, Sonny took a step towards Will.

"Hmm… we're all alone. Wonder what we could do."

Will grinned, "We could play 'I spy'?"

Sonny rolled his eyes but indulged Will, "I spy with my little eyes, someone absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous."

Will pouted, "That's not fair. You can't pick yourself."

Sonny laughed and took another step, effectively pinning Will against the wall, "I was talking about you."

Will's eyes were playful, "Oh? You were?"

Sonny grinned, "You are so damn irresistible. You know that, don't you?"

Will raised a brow, "So stop resisting."

And with that, lips collided in a fiery kiss, tongues tangling and dancing. Will's hands wove into Sonny's dark hair, tugging and twisting the strands.

A loud ding interrupted the couple from continuing their activities.

Sonny followed Will's lead, trailing behind him as they came to a stop in front of door 821.

Will suddenly turned, "Don't make fun of me. It's pretty messy."

Sonny smiled, "Will, the last thing on my mind right now is how clean your place is."

Will quickly unlocked the door and turned to Sonny with a smirk, "So what's on your mind?"

Stepping across the threshold, Sonny was silent.

Will closed the door behind them and Sonny spun around, approaching Will with a predatory smile.

"This."

Will was a few steps behind, "This what?"

Sonny grinned, "This is what's on my mind."

And with that Will was pressed hard against the door and Sonny's lips covered the blonde boy's, who let out a surprised squeak.

Sonny's hands reached for Will's jacket, sliding the zipper down and attempting to push the article of clothing off.

Will gasped as Sonny's lips trailed down the side of his neck, coming to rest and suck a bruise at his pulse point. Unable to resist, Will's hands wound through Sonny's hair again, pressing him tight against the sensitive skin.

Breathless, Will spoke, "You sure have a thing for pushing me up against stuff."

Sonny pulled inches away, "You complaining?"

Will shook his head swiftly, "Fuck no."

Sonny chuckled and placed soft kiss on the bruise that was rapidly appearing.

Putting some space between them, Sonny finally took a quick glance around.

"Nice place, show me around?"

Will attempted to regain his composure as he nodded, but that man sure could kiss him absolutely senseless.

"Here, I'll take your jacket and then I'll give you the tour."

Sonny handed Will his jacket, reaching into the pocket and grabbing his pager.

Will's brow furrowed, "What's that?"

Sonny slid the black piece of plastic on his jeans and checked to make sure the volume was up.

"It's my pager. I went on call at midnight. Don't worry though, we usually don't get called unless there's an upper level structure fire and the units on duty can't handle it alone."

Will's eyes were glazed over and Sonny mistook it for boredom, "Sorry, I'll stop talking about my work…"

Shaking his head, Will smiled shyly, "It's okay. I think it's pretty damn hot."

Sonny blushed; he could finally see why Drew used being a firefighter to his advantage.

Will grinned, "Come on Mr. Firefighter, I'll show you around real quick."

Sonny followed Will dutifully, oohing and ahhing at all the right things. They stopped outside the last door, and from Sonny's skillful deduction powers, he hoped and prayed that it was Will's bedroom because he was about three seconds away from jumping Will's bones.

"And this is my room."

_Jackpot._

_**Don't hate me! They're totally gonna do it in the next chapter. **_

_**Tee hee hee. (I swear I have the maturity level of an11 year old boy sometimes). **_

_**Please review… it means the world to me! (:**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I couldn't leave you guys hanging since you've been so patient… without further ado… BOYSEX. Wheeeeee! **_

_**This is now an M-rated story. And when I say M-rated… I fucking mean M-rated. Let's. Get. Weird. Bitches.**_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys in this story. And there will be boy on boy sexy times… so get out now if that sort of thing isn't your cup of tea. hmmm…. I want some tea now…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to DOOL. Wah.**_

_**xx**_

Will pushed open the door to his bedroom, grateful that he'd remember to make his bed today. Not that it was really going to matter in a few minutes, but still.

Sonny briefly took in his surroundings before turning to face Will, "I'm not about to pretend that I don't want to fuck you seven ways from Sunday…"

Will's grin widened and he took a few steps back, leaning against one of the walls, "Here, I saved you a few steps…"

Sonny laughed, "There's just something about you that screams push me up against the wall and do me."

Will blushed and giggled softly, "That is the weirdest compliment I've ever received. Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Sonny was suddenly right in front of him and he whispered, "Absolutely" before taking Will's lips in a heated kiss.

Unable to focus on anything besides the feel of Sonny's soft lips pressed against his own, Will settled his hands on Sonny's hips, pulling the dark haired beauty as close as possible.

After a few minutes of unashamed making out and grinding Sonny pulled back, breathing heavily.

Will arched a brow, "Had enough already?"

Sonny shook his head with a smile, "Never. But I need my mouth for something else."

Will blushed wildly, "Oh."

Sonny traced the blush on Will's cheek with his thumb, "You are so damn cute."

Will blushed even harder, "Stop making me blush and just suck my cock."

Sonny burst into laughter before throwing Will a crooked smile, "Oooh, bossy. I like that."

Will grinned, "Damn straight."

Sonny gripped the bottom hem of Will's shirt and tugged the article up and off the sweet blonde boy.

Will shivered as the cool air hit his bare upper body. Leaning back against the wall, another chill went through him.

Sonny arched a brow as he leaned in close, "Let me warm you up."

Will fought back a sarcastic remark, more than ready for Sonny to fulfill his promise.

Sonny pressed a kiss to the bruise that he'd left at the base of Will's neck, his tongue flicking out to get a taste.

Moving lower, Sonny rained kisses all over Will's chest, stopping to pay attention to the sensitive buds.

Will gasped as Sonny's teeth grazed one of his nipples. His back arched slightly and Sonny mentally filed away the information for later.

Finally Sonny sunk to his knees, his hot breath hitting Will's abdomen on each exhale.

Shaking hands reached for the belt buckle and Will was surprised to find that they were his own.

Looking down, Will couldn't help but almost melt at the look of pure desire and want in Sonny's dark eyes. It was breathtaking.

Will quickly worked the buckle open and popped the button on his jeans before sliding the zipper down. He nearly cried in relief when his cock sprang out from the confines of the denim.

Sonny looked up and arched a dark brow, "Commando?"

Will blushed and shrugged.

Sonny bit his lip, looking like he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

Not one to waste any time, Sonny reached around and tugged down Will's jeans, satisfied when they pooled around his ankles.

Eyeing Will's cock, Sonny's mouth nearly started watering. Surprise, surprise, the gorgeous boy had an absolutely gorgeous cock.

He was going to enjoy this.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Will's cock, Sonny slowly took the head inside his mouth. Teasing just the sensitive tip with his tongue, Sonny couldn't help but moan softly. The vibrations from the sound shot through Will and his knees shook unsteadily.

Will pried his eyes open and risked a glance down at the sweet brunette who was currently bobbing up and down on his cock.

Boy was that a mistake. He had to think of some pretty revolting things to keep from coming instantly.

The man knew his way around a cock. That was for damn certain.

Sonny hummed happily, bringing an idle hand up to play with Will's balls while Will was trying to think of anything except the way Sonny's tongue felt wrapped around his dick.

His jaw was beginning to ache, but there was no way in hell Sonny was going to surrender even a moment of sucking Will off.

However, he'd yet to completely fulfill his promise, and he was about to make good on it.

Pulling off of Will's cock for just a moment, Sonny looked up; wanting to meet Will's gaze.

Will's head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

When Will realized that Sonny had stopped his eyes popped open and he glanced down, confused.

"Why'da… whaat?" Will was past the point of coherent sentences.

Sonny shifted slightly on his knees and grinned up at Will, "Just thought you'd like to know I'm about to make good on that promise."

Will's brow furrowed in confusion, "Promise?"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh slightly, it really wasn't fair to demand any thought process from the man right now. After all, his blood supply was certainly more _prominent_ in other places at the moment. Very prominent.

"I believe I said I'd swallow you whole…" and with that, Sonny took Will back into his mouth. Slowly, inch by inch until Will's entire cock was buried deep in his throat.

Will cursed loudly, his hands combing through Sonny's hair and keeping him pressed tight against the base of his dick.

"JesusFUCKMESonny."

Sonny focused on taking breaths in and out through his nose as he fully relaxed his throat, allowing Will to slip even deeper.

Will was sure he was going to fucking pass out; he'd never in his life gotten a blow job like this.

Sonny pulled back, breathing heavily and sucking in gulps of air. Barely giving Will a chance to recover, Sonny did it again and this time Will knew there was no way in hell he wasn't going to come.

Tugging on Sonny's hair, Will attempted to warn him, "Sonny… I'm gonna… fuck. Sonny. Please. I need..."

Sonny retreated slightly, but kept Will in his mouth, giving him the green light.

Will groaned loudly as he finally came, emptying into Sonny's mouth and holyfuckingshit if that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his entire damn life. Will was 99% positive that he was in love with this man. However, that could have been the blowjob talking…

Sonny finished swallowing and swiped his tongue across the sensitive head once more, giggling slightly as Will jolted. Rocking back on his heels, he stood up and grabbed Will's hands, dragging him to the bed.

Sonny pushed Will back and laughed as he literally fell onto the bed, a little exhausted in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Climbing into bed next to Will, Sonny couldn't help but smile.

Will rolled onto his side and finally made eye contact with Sonny, "Fuck Sonny, did you go to professional blow job school or something? Goddamn."

Sonny grinned, "Absolutely. I have my degree and everything. It's hanging on my wall at home. It's an excellent conversation starter."

Will rolled his eyes and shoved Sonny, "Smartass."

"But I'm a smartass who knows my way around a cock."

Will grinned, "That's a total understatement."

Will suddenly realized that Sonny was still fully dressed while he was practically naked.

"Excuse me. But you've seen my junk… it's time for me to see your goodies."

Sonny laughed and sat up part way, reaching behind him to pull his shirt off.

Will was positive that if he wasn't absolutely boneless from the most amazing orgasm of his life, he'd be on top of Sonny right now. The man was built. And not in the cute, subtle 'I work out' way. In the 'I'm a fucking badass firefighter and I could carry you for 12 miles if I needed to' way.

"Fuck."

Sonny looked confused, "What?"

Will sighed, "I'm sorry. You're just too damn hot for your own good."

Sonny blushed and lightly shoved Will, "Stop it."

"I'm serious. You have a bangin' bod."

Sonny burst into laughter, "Thanks. I think."

Sonny toed off his shoes and socks and quickly worked the button of his jeans. Reaching for his pager, he set it on the bedside table. Lifting his hips, Sonny shoved the denim down on his hips and kicked it off. He was left in just his gray boxers.

Will just arched an eyebrow, indicating that he should continue.

Sonny lifted his hips once again and drew the boxers down his legs and tossed them off to the side. His cock was hard, curving up against his stomach.

Will drew in a deep breath; damn he had a pretty cock. He couldn't wait to get it inside of him.

Sonny blushed at Will's wide eyes and intake of breath.

Will wasn't about to waste any more time. He wanted to feel Sonny deep inside of him. And he wanted it now.

Will struggled out of his jeans and shoes, finally naked as Sonny was.

Reaching for the bedside table, Will pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it at Sonny.

Sonny clicked the cap open and smiled, "Strawberry?"

Will grinned, "It's yummy."

Sonny's voice deepened, "I have no doubt." And suddenly Will didn't think he was talking about the flavor of the lube.

"On your hands and knees for me babe."

Will scrambled to follow Sonny's gentle instructions.

Anticipation was coursing through his veins and Sonny couldn't wait to get a taste of this sweet ass that was practically laid out on a platter for him.

Settling on his knees behind Will, Sonny ran his hands over Will's behind. Squeezing and kneading the soft flesh.

Will moaned quietly, so ready for Sonny .

Sonny couldn't wait any longer. Slightly spreading Will's cheeks, Sonny flattened his tongue and ran it over Will's hole. Will startled before moaning loudly.

Sonny continued his teasing flicks and tastes before reaching down and grabbing the bottle. He coated two fingers before bringing them up to rest against Will.

"Ready for me?"

Will was practically shaking, "Please Sonny!"

Sonny slid two fingers inside of Will, nearly coming apart at how tight and hot he was.

Will made a sound of appreciation before speaking, "More. I need more!"

Sonny slid in another finger next to the first two, and damn if this wasn't one of the hottest asses he'd ever had the pleasure of touching.

Will cried out, "Sonny, please. I need you inside of me."

Sonny coated his length with the sweet smelling liquid and said a quick prayer that he would last longer than thirty seconds because this ass… this ass was made to be fucked.

Sonny lined his cock up with Will's hole, pausing to ask again, "Ready for me Will?"

Will nodded frantically.

Sliding in, inch by excruciating inch, Sonny was 99% sure he was in love with this man. Although, it might have been the extremely tight ass that he was finally balls deep in talking…

Will's hands fisted the sheets tightly and he pushed back against Sonny.

Sonny gripped Will's hips in an effort to regain control before he blew his load like a sixteen year old.

"Ah fuck Will. So tight."

Will grunted in acknowledgement, "You gonna fuck me or what?"

Sonny let out a strangled laugh, "That sounded like a challenge."

Will turned his head around and locked eyes with Sonny, "You're damn right it was."

Sonny wasn't one to back down, so he gripped Will's hips harder and pulled him down on his cock roughly. Slamming in and out of the tight ass proved to be a bigger obstacle than he thought it would be.

The boy was _tight_.

Sweat was pouring down Sonny's forehead and he was halfway to 300 in Greek mentally when he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching.

"Fuck Will. I'm gonna come."

Will pressed back against Sonny, taking him deep and squeezing tightly.

Sonny swore roughly as he came, "Fuuuuuuck."

Pulling out, Sonny collapsed next to an exhausted Will.

Rolling on to their sides, both boys couldn't help but smile in contentment.

Will leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sonny's lips and whispered, "Thanks."

Sonny arched a brow, "Thanks?"

Will blushed, "Excuse me, would you prefer 'Hey Sonny thanks for pounding my ass and giving me the most amazing blow job of my entire life?'"

Sonny nodded, "Yes, frankly I would prefer that."

Will shoved Sonny, "Ass."

Sonny grinned, "I rather enjoyed taking yours, that's for sure."

Will blushed again, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that…"

Sonny smiled, "Just go to sleep. We can analyze how much sense we're not making in the morning."

_**xx**_

Sonny startled awake at the sound of his pager. He reached for the stupid piece of plastic and silenced it quickly.

Sitting up in bed, he suddenly realized that he was not in his own room.

Last night came crashing back as he laid eyes on the gorgeous blonde boy that he'd grown entirely too fond of.

Using his phone as a flashlight Sonny hurriedly dressed and managed to find a piece of paper to scrawl a note and his number on. He brushed a quick kiss across a sleeping Will's forehead before he was out the door and racing down the hallway, into the elevator and out the lobby.

Thank God he kept gear in the truck or else he would be screwed.

As he raced towards the firehouse he couldn't help but think back on the amazing night that he'd had with Will. He certainly hoped he'd be seeing a whole lot more of that beautiful blonde.

_**There you have it folks. They did the deed. ;) Hope it lived up to expectations! Seriously, I cannot thank you guys enough for how freaking incredible you all are! **_

_**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted! I leave for Aruba today… *insert happy dance* and have been running around like a madwoman to try to get things turned in and finished before I left. I literally wrote this chapter in an hour and a half so I could upload it before I ditched the country. You pervs were getting demanding ;) **_

_**Alas… I will be without internet for a week *le sigh* so I won't have any new updates for anything. **_

_**Pretty please review… it makes me smile like an absolute idiot. Seriously. Total idiot! (: And OMG the reviews for the last chapter were priceless. Y'all need to be on comedy central for realsies. **_

_**Until next time my loves! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy **_

_**P.S. Seriously. You all are the fucking bomb dot com. **_

_**P.P.S. Sorry if it got a little wordy… my muse likes all the details. What a horndog!**_

_**P.P.P.S. It's entirely possible that I might bury my toes in the sand and never come home… so be prepared for that outcome y'all. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well first of all, I'm back from Aruba. Wahhhhh. Second of all, you all are freaking amazing. The reviews and comments never fail to make me smile! I love each and every one of you for it. **_

_**I'm sunburned - but happy and feeling refreshed. And I may have written three one shots and three chapters for ITF and one for His Shirt... So that's good news for y'all! :) However, I typed them on my iPad so there is a massive amount of editing to do. Patience my friends, patience! (:**_

_**That being said – sorry for any major grammatical errors in this baby. I've been up for 20 hours and I'm a tad crazy/cranky when I'm lacking in the sleep department. **_

_**But I'm now snuggled in bed, editing and posting this so you yahoos are happy! **_

_**Sorry for the massive A/N babes. **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys. Deal with it. Also, that phone number is fake. Don't call it. Please.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or anything you recognize. What a bummer, huh?**_

_**xx**_

Will woke with a sore ass and a smile on his face. _Man, that should be on a greeting card or something. _

As the memories from last night came rushing back he turned to face Sonny, eager for a little early morning hanky panky.

However, his smile quickly faded as he realized the sheets were cold and Sonny was nowhere in sight.

Will tossed the covers back and rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering with clothes, undeniably hoping that Sonny had made himself at home and was somewhere else in the apartment. 

He was severely disappointed to find that his place was barren; not a trace of the delicious brunette anywhere. As if he never existed. Though the ache in his backside proved differently.

Will walked slowly back to his bedroom, taking in the messed up sheets and his jeans that were in a pile at the foot of his bed.

He sighed, crawling back into his empty bed with a heavy heart. In his distracted state, Will failed to notice the small white piece of paper that had fluttered to the floor during his upheaval of the room. The small white piece of paper that was now resting under his bedside table that read,

_I had an amazing time with you Will. I got called in; otherwise I would be waking up next to your gorgeous self. I don't know how long I can go without seeing you again. _

_Call me. 555-2021_

_- Sonny_

_P.S. Hope your ass isn't too sore sweet cheeks.__  
_  
_**xx**_

To say Sonny was pissed that he had to leave Will was a huge understatement. He felt like the biggest dick on the planet - especially since he had serious plans to see that boy again. He just hoped that his phone would be lighting up soon with a message or a call from him.

Checking his phone for the twelfth time that minute Sonny let out an exasperated sigh.

Drew turned from the stove to face Sonny and arched a brow, "What's up your ass?"

Sonny flipped him off and turned away. He was seriously concerned that Will hadn't at least texted him yet. _Maybe he liked to sleep in?_

Sonny checked the time on his phone and his frown deepened. 

Drew took the seat next to Sonny and nudged his shoulder, "Seriously, man. What's up?"

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know. Ya remember that guy I met last night at the club, Will?"

Drew waggled his eyebrows, "Yeahhhh buddy!"

Sonny shoved Drew, "Shut up asshat!"

Drew grinned, "You totally tapped that!"

Sonny's blush gave Drew all the confirmation he needed, "Saint Sonny... Gettin' some!"

Sonny still didn't respond, instead checking his phone. _Again_.

"Dude. It was a one night stand. Let. It. Go."

Sonny slammed a fist on the table angrily, "No it wasn't Drew. I like him. A lot."

Drew's eyes widened, "Okay man, so why don't you text him first. Say you had a nice time and you wanna grab drinks or somethin."

The dark haired firefighter shook his head, "I can't. I don't have his number."

Drew groaned, "Well then how are you supposed to see him again dipshit?"

Sonny sighed, "I left a note on his table cause we got called in and I didn't want to wake him up."

Drew's eyes lit up in recognition, "So the ball's in his court and you're afraid he doesn't want to play?"

Sonny raised a brow, "Okay I never understand your sports analogies but I think the answer is yes..."

Drew laughed, "Sonny you're an awesome guy. He will text you, just give him some time. He might be pissed you left."

Sonny was exasperated, "I didn't have a choice, and you of all people should know that!"

Drew held up his hands in surrender, "Chill out. I wasn't blaming you for anything. Just sayin."

Sonny sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Drew grinned, showing off his famous dimples, "Don't sweat it bro. He'll call."

Sonny laid his head down on the table and let out a loud groan, "I sure hope so."

_**xx**_

Will finally crawled out of bed, still wishing that Sonny was lying on the other side.

He was completely dumbfounded by Sonny's disappearance. Will thought they'd both had a good time. And that there was a definite possibility that they would be seeing each other again.

But without so much as a _'see ya later'_ or _'thanks for the fuck'_ he was gone. And Will was heartbroken. Logically he realized he didn't actually have a broken heart... He'd only known the guy for a day for Christ's sake.

But still...it definitely stung. And made him feel like a total fool for thinking there was more between them besides really hot sex.

Will padded to the bathroom and turned the shower to scalding hot - maybe he'd wash away the memories of this man that had completely turned his world upside down.

_Maybe_.

But Will had a sinking feeling that they were going to be burned into his brain forever.  
_**  
**__**Okay I know this is short but I have another chapter done... Just have to edit it my dears! Again, the reviews and faves and everything have been amazing :)**__****_

_**Can't thank you enough!**__**  
**_

_**Please review – I'm not above begging! :P **_

_**Thanks for being 100% awesome sauce! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving with your families and the like! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving… I hope you had a spectacular Thursday! (: **_

_**P.P.S. I'm fairly certain this chapter is more A/N than it is story content. Sorry Charlie! I'm a wordy bitch, what can I say? xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I read each and every one of them. And they never fail to make me smile. (: **_

_**Enjoy the chapter my loves! **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys. But you already know that if you're here. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL. I just make the boys do naughty things to each other. **_

Sonny was losing his fucking mind. It'd been two weeks, three days and seven hours since he'd seen Will.

In his opinion that was two weeks, three days and six hours too many.

He fucking missed the hell out of that little blonde firecracker.

If he was being honest with himself he knew that he should have tried to contact Will somehow. But he was convinced that maybe he was the only one who had thought there was more than just a one night stand.

He was on his way to meet his grandma for lunch and was hopeful that she could give him some advice.

Most grandmas would be appalled to hear any details of their grandchild's sex life. But not Melina Kiriakis.

"Sonny! My baby boy!"

Sonny gathered his grandma in a hug and squeezed tightly, "Yaya." He said the word with a sigh and she turned to him with a knowing smile.

"My Sonny you have men troubles, ohi?"

"Neh Yaya, I do."

Melina gestured to the table and Sonny pulled a chair out for his grandma and waited to sit until she had taken her seat.

Melina smiled, "Always such a gentleman. Now, tell me about this boy who caused your heartburn."

Sonny cracked a smile, "Heartache Yaya, not heartburn."

Melina cackled, "I know. But you smiled, didn't you?"

Sonny shook his head, "You're so crazy."

"Neh, but after 65 it's to be expected."

Sonny couldn't help but smile even wider, man he loved this woman. She could brighten his day with just a few words.

The waitress came and took their order and Sonny laughed when his grandma asked if she could get a shot of Jack D. Wide eyed, she turned to Sonny, wondering if this crazy Greek woman was serious.

Sonny shook his head, "Yaya, no booze... It's not even noon yet."

Melina grinned, "It's five o'clock somewhere!"

Sonny turned to the confused waitress, "Just the sandwiches please."

She scurried away and Sonny pointed a disapproving finger in his grandma's direction, "You scared the poor girl."

Melina chose to ignore Sonny's statement, instead bringing up the most important topic of the day.

"So tell me about him."

Melina looked at Sonny expectantly and he launched into the story of how they met and the fact that he had to leave on a call. After recounting all the details Sonny couldn't help but notice the strong feeling he had in his gut. He _needed_ to see this boy again.

"I like him Yaya, I really do. But clearly he doesn't feel the same."

"How you know this? You ask him? Maybe he feels same as you. Scared."

Sonny scoffed, "I'm not scared, I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

Melina sighed, "Sonny, you fight fires. Each day you face death. This should be a slice of pie for you."

Sonny grinned widely, "Yaya, it's piece of cake, not slice of pie."

Melina waved a hand, "Potatoe, Tomato. Whatever."

Sonny laughed, "You always know just what to say to cheer me up."

Melina smiled, "Go talk to him. Maybe he never got the note."

Sonny nearly fell out of his chair; he'd never even considered that possibility.

"Yaya! You are a genius."

Melina feigned surprise, "Me?!"

Sonny stood up and bent over to kiss his grandma's cheek, "Now you're just fishing for compliments."

Melina waved a hand in disinterest, "I do not fish."

Sonny laughed, "You do too!"

"Okay maybe a little."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Melina looked disappointed when she realized she wasn't getting her shot.

"Yaya, just eat your sandwich."

Melina turned her nose up, "What's the meaning of life if you're not drunk for at least half of it?"

"That should totally be cross stitched on to a pillow."

"It is."

Sonny's jaw dropped, "Shut up. It is not!"

Melina grinned, "Neh! I have it in my room."

Sonny threw his head back laughing, "Yaya, this is why you're my favorite woman on the planet."

"And because you like the cock."

Sonny flushed bright red, as did the poor waitress who had just appeared to drop off the check.

"Yaya! You can't say cock; it frightens people to hear that word out of a cute little lady like you." Sonny hissed, completely mortified.

Melina shrugged, "I do not care what she thinks of me."

Sonny sighed, "You don't care what anyone thinks, you crazy old woman."

Yaya grinned proudly, "Damn straight."

Sonny left the waitress a fifty percent tip - maybe it'd be enough to cover at least one session of therapy. Heavens knows the poor girl was gonna need it.

Sonny stood and held his arm out to his grandma, grinning as she hoisted herself up and latched on.

She squeezed his bicep and raised her eyebrows, "You've been lifting plates, ohi?"

Sonny cracked a smile, "Weights. I've been lifting weights."

"Is what I said, duh!"

Sonny shook his head, "Yaya you are one cashew short of a full nuthouse, you feel me?"

Melina nodded solemnly, "Neh, I feel you."

Sonny bit his lip, barely able to stop himself from completely losing it laughing. His grandma could have her own TV show. The woman was a fucking rock star. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Will.

And his good mood was gone like that. _Will_. He couldn't help but play out every disastrous scenario in his head.

_What if he did find the note? And just didn't give a shit? Or worse, he didn't... And Sonny looked like the biggest prick on the planet._

No matter how it played out he wasn't gonna get answers by avoiding the situation.

Sonny stopped next to his grandmother's car and opened the door. She hugged him tight and Sonny squeezed back just as hard. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and she held his face in her small hands.

"My boy, do not worry. If it is meant to be, it will be."

Sonny smiled, "Thanks Yaya."

Sonny helped her into her car and she rolled down the window with a smile on her face, "Just think! Hot make up sex!"

And with that, she sped out of the parking lot leaving a dumbfounded and thoroughly amused Sonny standing there.

"Well, it's now or never Kiriakis."

Sonny headed to his truck and couldn't help but recall how delicious Will looked up against it. And how badly he wanted it to happen again.

Climbing inside, Sonny turned it on, backed out of the spot and headed towards the club that started this whole mess.

_**So what do we think of Yaya? Cause she's sure as hell my new favorite person. I picture this tiny little firecracker who spouts curse words and Greek like it's going out of style. She will definitely be making periodic appearances, that's for sure!**__****_

_**Also, never fear, the boys will get this mess all sorted out and go back to having ridiculously hot sex on various surfaces!**__****_

_**P.S. Sorry if the Greek bothers you, but I absolutely ADORE the thought of Sonny being fluent. It makes my insides all tingly. I'll post translations at the end of each chapter as needed.**__****_

_**P.P.S. You all freaking rock. But I'm sure you've been told that before. Keep the reviews coming, loves. We've all realized by now that my muse is a total review whore. ;)**__****_

_**xx**__****_

_**Amy**_

_**Greek translations –**__**  
**__**Neh - yes**__**  
**__**Ohi - no**__**  
**__**Yaya - grandmother**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi all! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and hilarious PMs. The WilSon community truly is amazing. I read, appreciate and love every single review. So keep em coming… I'm a greedy bastard! (: **_

_**Check out my one shot **__Sunny and 75__** if you haven't already. Pretty pleeeeeease. **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or anything related to it. All I own is a whacked out imagination.  
**_  
Will sighed loudly and Carson turned to face the blonde.

"Okay pretty boy, you've had a permanent scowl on your face for the past two weeks. I thought you were just PMSing or some gay shit like that but it's not going away. What gives?"

Will wasn't in the mood to deal with Carson's attempt at humor, "I don't really feel like talking about it Stacks."

Carson grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him towards the back office.

Will protested loudly, "We have to get ready to open!"

Carson continued manhandling Will until he shoved him into an open doorway and down on the leather couch.

Will scowled but remained seated.

"Seriously Will, what's going on?"

Will turned away from Carson as his head fell to his hands.

"I don't know!"

Carson took a seat next to Will and gently nudged his shoulder, "Okay so let's talk about it. What don't you know?"

"You remember that guy who came in a few weeks ago? Dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes, ass you could just..." Will trailed off as Carson held a hand up.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty in to you. Why? Was he like a total weirdo or something? Oh God. Is he stalking you?!"

Will couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I wish."

Carson's brow furrowed in confusion, "You wish he was stalking you?"

Will sighed, "Beats the alternative, that's for sure."

Carson groaned, "Is that code for some sort of gay sex thing? Cause I don't get it Will."

Will smiled, Carson really tried, but sometimes the dots just didn't connect all the way.

"No, it's not code Carson. It means that I haven't heard anything from him since that night."

Carson frowned, "So he's a dick? Just forget about him Will. You deserve a guy who will put forth the effort to be with you."

Will shook his head, "I wish it was that easy. Things just felt different. I can't shake him."

"What d'ya mean? You guys talked for what, like twenty minutes?"

Will cringed, "Yeah not exactly..."

Carson's eyes widened. _Light bulb._

"_WILLIAM HORTON_. You slept with him?!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Okay mom I don't need a fucking lecture."

Carson held up his hands, "No judgment, just surprised. That's not like you."

Turning away, Will groaned, "I know."

Carson laid a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, "Maybe that's why you're still hung up on the guy."

Will bit his lip as the memories from that night washed over him, "Well, the sex was absolutely incredible."

"Lalalalalalalala. I can't hear you."

Will slapped the back of Carson's head, "You're such a child."

Carson grinned, "You know you love me."

Will smiled, "Unfortunately I do."

Carson bumped Will's shoulder with his own, "C'mon, I'll make you a drink that'll make you forget all about what's his nuts."

Will sighed, "Sonny. His name is Sonny."

Carson rolled his eyes, "Whatever. He's an asshole. He hurt you and you deserve better than someone who just leaves you without so much as a word."

Will nodded in agreement, Carson was right. He was going to forget all about Sonny and his beautiful eyes and his perfect ass and his gorgeous cock and _this really wasn't working very well_.

Following Carson back out to the main floor, Will began mentally scrubbing all thoughts of Sonny from his mind.

"Uhh... Will?"

Will turned to face Carson, "What? I'm doing what you said...forgetting all about him."

"Yeah, that might be harder than I thought."

Will followed Carson's gaze and nearly swallowed his tongue. Sonny was sitting at the bar, looking far too attractive for his own good.

"I think I'm just gonna go hide in back, come get me when he leaves."

Carson shook his head, "No fucking way. Go be a man and tell him off for being a total prick."

"Yeah I'd rather not, but thanks for the suggestion."

Carson latched on to Will's shirt and began dragging him towards the bar. Will was about to have a full blown panic attack. He didn't do confrontation well. He was as sassy as they came but he wasn't a fan of confronting the issues in his life.

"Sonny! Hey man, how's it going?"

Carson Stacks was a dead man. Will was going to make sure of that.

Sonny's head popped up at the sound of his name and he looked relieved and surprised all at once. Surprised that the other bartender initiated conversation and relieved that he was finally laying eyes on Will for the first time in over two weeks.

"Uh, hey."

_Oh smooth Kiriakis. Try not to kill him with charm._

Will wanted to die. He was so beyond mortified. Carson still had him by the sleeve and he was just standing there like a fucking idiot while Sonny looked like a Greek god.

Sonny stood and headed towards the pair.

A few feet away he stopped; as if he was afraid Will was gonna start beating him.

"Hi Will."

_Swoon_.

Will nearly melted at the sound of his name on Sonny's lips. But he schooled his features into a cool smile.

"Sonny."

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Sonny took another step forward, "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

Will shook his head, "Sorry but I'm working so I can't really talk right now."

_Translation: please stay with me forever._

Carson released Will's sleeve and shoved him towards Sonny, "Sure you can, I'll cover the bar."

Will panicked, "What about the floor?"

"I'll cover that too. Go fucking talk to the man you pansy ass."

Will tossed Sonny a nervous smile, "Uhm, I guess I have a few minutes."

Sonny looked relieved once again, "Wanna go to our booth?"

Will threw Sonny a bitchbrow, "Our booth?"

Sonny's face turned bright red as he pointed towards the booth where they'd first talked.

Silently the duo walked over to the booth and slid in on opposite sides.

Sonny took a deep breath as he began his speech, "So I know you probably think I'm the biggest dick on the planet and I feel like I am. I so didn't want to leave but I didn't really have a choice and I wasn't gonna wake you up because oh my god you are adorable when you're asleep. And I realize now that leaving a note probably wasn't exactly the best idea but it was really fucking early and I was still sexed out and I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings because that was never my intention and I'm gonna shut up now because you look absolutely confused and I'm totally making an ass of myself..."

Will wanted to laugh because holy shit this boy was adorable but he needed one question answered real quick like, "What note?"

Sonny was so relieved he could have cried. This whole mess finally made sense. Will never got the note, thus explaining the lack of contact.

"I left a note on your bedside table... I'm assuming you didn't get it?"

Now Will was the one who felt like a dick, "Oh my god. No, I never got it. What did it say?"

Sonny blushed, "Something about having an amazing time with you and wishing I could wake up next to you, but that I was being called in. And I gave you my number and told you to call me because I didn't know how long I could go without seeing you again..."

"Well shit."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, "I feel like such as asshole. You have to believe me Will; I didn't want to leave you. But I got called in on a level 4 structure fire and I couldn't very well bow out on that to cuddle the fuck outta you."

Will was bright red, "First off, I'm the asshole here. I can't believe I just thought you'd leave without a legitimate reason. And second, I totally wanna cuddle the fuck outta you too."

Sonny stuck his hand out, ready to start from scratch, "Hi, I'm Sonny Kiriakis. I'm a firefighter and I go to old lady book club. It's nice to meet you."

Will took Sonny's hand and squeezed lightly, "Hi Sonny, I'm Will and I think firefighters are sexy. You seem awful familiar; sure we've never met before?"

"Only in your dreams honey."

Will's blush darkened and he raised a brow, "How'd you know about my dreams?"

Now it was Sonny's turn to blush, "Oh dear, you'll have to tell me all about them sometime."

Will bit his lip and nodded shyly, "How about over dinner?"

Sonny pulled out his phone, "Sounds great. Let me get yo digits hottie."

Will threw his head back laughing, "Only if you promise to never talk like that again."

Sonny grinned widely, "Deal."

Will rattled off his number and Sonny saved it his phone, double and triple checking to make sure he had it.

Shooting a quick text to Will, he slid out of the booth and offered his hand to the gorgeous blonde.

Will grasped Sonny's hand, almost giddy at the feeling that shot through him with that simple touch.

Both boys stood, facing each other with stupid matching grins on their faces.

Sonny stepped closer and brought his hand up to cradle Will's face.

"Can I kiss you Will?"

_Yes please. _

Will nodded wordlessly.

Sonny stepped closer and pressed his lips softly to Will's cheek.

Pulling apart, Will's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'll kiss you like you deserve to be kissed after our first date."

_Will was halfway through planning their wedding when Sonny spoke again.__  
_  
"I've got to run some errands but I'll call you later tonight. Does that work?"

_How does May work for you? Nice spring wedding. Beautiful flowers._

"Sure."

Will headed back towards the bar as Sonny made his way to the exit.

Sonny turned and waved goodbye as he stepped through the doorway and out of Will's sight.

"Sure looks like you told him off..."

Will sighed dreamily, "Carson Stacks. Mark my words. I'm gonna marry that man."

Carson laughed, "Twenty minutes ago you wanted to drink until you couldn't remember his name."

Will grinned, "Just a big misunderstanding, that's all."

Carson nodded, "Whatever you say pretty boy. Now, sorry to ruin the fantasy but how about you go fill the sugar shakers."

Will grabbed the giant jar of sugar and headed towards the first table. Carson could have asked him to scrape gum off the bottom of the tables and he was sure he'd still have this big ass grin on his face. Nothing was gonna ruin this mood.

He felt his phone vibrate and he rushed to pull it out, hopeful that Sonny was the one texting him.

He had two unread messages from an unknown number.

_Hey hot shot it's your favorite firefighter._

_God I can't wait to talk to you tonight. Have a good day at work.__  
_  
Wills fingers flew over the touch screen.

_I'm so glad you got to see me today ;) talk to you tonight._

Yep. Will was on cloud nine and rapidly approaching ten as of this moment.

He couldn't wait to see where this was going to go. But he selfishly hoped it would lead back to his bedroom very soon. He wanted Sonny in the worst of ways.

Their accidental absence from each other had only heightened his desire for the firefighter. He only hoped that Sonny felt the same.

_**AN**__****_

_**OKAY so that ending sucked balls but I needed to get it done so I could move on to the next chapter. Their first date! D'awwwwww.**__****_

_**Who's down for some Will and Sonny get to know each other conversation? Warning: it might get raunchy. (Only if we're lucky and the muse if feeling particularly naughty... ;P)**__****_

_**Thanks for being so awesome!**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Okay honeybuns… you know the drill (: **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLO to my favorite people on the planet :)**__**You all are wonderful. Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**__**I am SO sorry for how long this has taken me to post. Life's been crazy lately. Without further ado – let's get this show on the road.**_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys. Deal.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Never have. Never will. 'Sides, we all know what I'd do with those boys… **_

_**xx**_

Will rolled over in bed, towards the sound of his ringing phone. He peeled one eye open and cursed loudly before hitting the 'answer' button.

"'lo?"

Sonny nearly crashed his truck, damn this boy was adorable.

"Hey sleepyhead."

Will woke up suddenly, mentally berating himself for failing to check his caller ID.

"Hey you."

"Listen, I'm sorry I had to call so early but I'm headed into work and we've got training all day. So I won't be able to talk."

Will was completely distracted and captivated by Sonny's deep voice, "It's okay. I wasn't sleeping."

Sonny laughed, "We both know that's total bullshit."

Grinning, Will didn't deny it, "Okay, but I'm still glad you called."

"Just needed to hear your voice."

_Melt._

"Likewise." There was a brief pause in the conversation and Will desperately wished he was with Sonny so he could fill the silence with some serious lip locking action.

"Will?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really looking forward to tonight."

Will could feel the heat spread across his cheeks, "I am too. Although, if you're gonna be in training all day you'd sure as hell better take a shower before you come pick me up."

Sonny laughed through the phone, "I will be on your doorstep at seven sharp. Showered, shaved and smiling."

"God you are such a dork."

Sonny laughed again, "Will babe, I think we've covered that before."

_Babe._

"True. We certainly have."

There was another silence and no doubt both boys were thinking back to that night.

"I'm pulling in to the firehouse so I've got to go. See you tonight."

"Yes you will. Go be a hero."

Sonny blushed, "Be ready at seven for me handsome."

Will couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, "I will be."

A soft click was Sonny's response and Will sighed as he tossed the phone on his bed and curled back under the covers.

His mind raced as he replayed the past week.

Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Sonny since he'd stopped by the club that fateful afternoon. But they'd talked every single night on the phone with scattered texts throughout the day. He was falling hard and fast for this boy. Every bit of information he uncovered about the firefighter just endeared him more.

Tonight was their first _official_ date and to say Will was excited would be a severe understatement. He had those first date butterflies already and it wasn't even 7 am yet.

Now that his mind was focused on Sonny he knew there was no way he was gonna fall back asleep.

_Might as well do something productive_.

Will threw back the comforter and surveyed his room.

_Not too bad... But if I plan on dragging Sonny back here to have my wicked way with him I might wanna pick up._

Will stripped the bed and mentally took note of everything he needed to do before 7. Just thinking about seeing Sonny made his heart race and his palms sweat.

_That's a good sign, right?_

**xx**

Sonny grabbed his training gear out of the back of his truck and couldn't help but glance at the _exact_ spot that he pressed Will up against.

That boy dominated his thoughts lately. Each late night conversation was the highlight of Sonny's day.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder he headed towards the entrance of the firehouse. Only 12 hours until he got to see Will again.

_And finally kiss him like he deserved.__  
_  
**xx**

Will was perched on the couch, currently engaged in a stare down with the digital clock on the wall.

6:51

_Where was he?!_

6:52

_Goddammit he's not coming._

6:53

_I picked up my bedroom for no damn reason._

6:54

_Panic Horton. PANIC._

6:55

_Yep. You're gonna die alone._

6:56

_Forever alone._

6:57

_Hahahaha you thought he liked you._

6:58

_Get. Your. Shit. Together._

6:59

_Calm. Cool. Collected._

7:00

A knock on the door interrupted Will's battle with the timepiece.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Will hopped off the couch, reached for the door handle and paused_, here goes nothing.__  
_  
Pulling the door open he nearly fainted. No man should ever look that good. _Unless it was him_.

Sonny flashed a wide grin and Will thanked every deity he believed in that Sonny was tossing that panty dropping smile at him.

"Hey gorgeous. Sorry I'm late."

Will made a sound of dismissal, "No worries, I just finished getting ready."

Sonny ran his eyes up and down the length of Will's body, "You look fantastic."

Will's cheeks darkened and he reached for his jacket, "Please stop. I don't think red faced embarrassment matches my outfit."

Sonny tossed his head back laughing and Will wanted nothing more than to jump the man's bones.

Holding his arm out, Sonny raised his brows, "Ready?"

Will nodded, stepping out in the hallway and pulling the door shut behind him.

"So how was training?"

Will nearly fell over when Sonny grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"It was good; we worked with some new equipment and did some team building. I won't bore you with the details."

Sonny punched the down arrow on the elevator panel, turning to face Will with a small smile.

"God you look incredible."

Will blushed and shoved Sonny lightly, "Shut up. You just want in my pants."

Sonny grinned devilishly, "Well I won't deny that but I'm serious Will, you look good enough to eat."

Thankfully the elevator arrived, saving Will from having to formulate a response.

Following Sonny, Will stepped into the lift behind him and pressed the ground floor button.

"So? Where are we going?"

Sonny grinned, "How about Sliced?"

Will gave Sonny a long look and Sonny rubbed the back of his neck nervously as the elevator doors closed, "Or if you don't like pizza we can totally go somewhere else. It doesn't really matter to me, I just want you to have a good time and if you don't like pizza I'm totally flexible…"

Sonny trailed off as Will started laughing, "What?"

"Shit you're adorable. I love pizza. Sliced is my favorite restaurant, that's why I was staring at you."

Sonny blushed this time, "Oh…"

The elevator doors opened and Sonny gestured for Will to take the lead, "After you."

Will smirked, "You're just being polite so I'll make out with you, right?"

Sonny nodded with a smile, "Oh definitely."

Following Will out the doors of the apartment complex, Sonny grabbed his hand again and led him to his truck.

Will grinned, "You plan on pushing me up against this baby again?"

Sonny bit his lip and his eyes darkened, clearly thinking back to that exact moment. When he spoke, his voice was strained, "Only if you want me to."

Will couldn't help but tease the man just a little, "Oh I definitely want you to."

Sonny was three seconds away from following Will's request when he spoke again, "After you take me out."

Groaning softly, Sonny opened the door and watched Will climb up, "You're such a tease, you know that, right?"

Will winked as Sonny slammed the door shut and raced around to the other side.

**xx**

The duo was halfway through a large pepperoni pizza and Will was laughing hysterically at all the stories that Sonny was telling about the guys from his unit.

"Drew sounds like a character, that's for sure."

Sonny snorted, "That's putting it mildly. We've been best friends since we were three years old. He's the first person I came out to."

And suddenly the atmosphere thickened a little bit, Will swallowed nervously, unsure where this was headed, "Did you have a hard time coming out?"

Sonny shrugged, "Not really, it just took me a long time to finally realize that I was gay. Sure, there were signs when I was younger, but I think I tried to ignore them."

Will nodded in understanding, "Yeah, kind of the same thing with me. I realized it pretty early but I tried to hide it for a long time. I didn't want to be labeled different."

Sonny took a drink and tossed Will that heart melting smile, "What made you decide to finally be different?"

"My dad was the one who 'made' me come out at first."

Sonny's brow furrowed, "He made you come out?"

Will elaborated, "We were fighting and he accused me of being a coward, of not going after what I wanted in life."

Sonny winced, "Ouch. I'm sure that was fun."

Will shrugged, "He was right. I was tired of pretending to be someone that I wasn't."

Sonny shook his head, "I can completely relate to that feeling."

Will smiled and continued, "So I told him that I did know what I wanted in life. A successful business, a husband, three kids and a husky. That shut him up real quick."

Sonny grinned, "The husky part? They are big dogs; I can see why that freaked him out."

"Shut up. I'm baring my soul to you right now!" Will smiled, letting Sonny know that he wasn't actually upset.

Sonny quieted, "I know, thank you for sharing."

Will grinned, "Anytime. Now, enough with the heavy shit. Let's move on."

"Sounds good to me. Okay, I have one. Favorite childhood memory?"

Will thought for a moment, combing through his less than stellar childhood to come up with a memory that made him smile.

"I went to summer camp every year from the time I was eight to sixteen. And the best part was these awesome bunk beds. It was easily the highlight of my summer."

Will thought fondly about the memory that he was sharing with Sonny.

"So are you top or bottom?" Sonny arched an eyebrow suggestively and Will blushed from the top of his ears to the tips of his toes.

"I, uhm... Excuse me?" Will wasn't used to being so flustered, but somehow this boy made that happen on a daily basis.

Sonny grinned, "Top or bottom? It's a simple question Will."

Will tugged at the collar of his shirt_, was it hot in here?_ "Bottom."

Sonny shook his head with a smile, "I'm definitely more of a top bunk kind of guy."

Finally deciding to play the game, Will flashed Sonny a suggestive grin, "Lucky for me, huh?"

Sonny returned Will's heated look with a smile of his own, "Very lucky indeed."

Will ducked his head and attempted to hide the bright red blush staining his cheeks.

Grinning, Sonny flagged down their waitress, asking for a box and the check.

"We going somewhere?"

Sonny smiled nervously, "Yeah, I just thought we could maybe go get some ice cream?"

Will laughed, "Sonny, you don't have to be so hesitant. I would love to."

"I can't help it; you make me nervous, Will!"

Will was floored; here he thought he was the only one who was anxious about the date.

"_I_ make _you_ nervous?"

Sonny's cheeks darkened, and his voice was low when he spoke, "I like you. A lot. And I don't wanna be the one to screw this up."

Will couldn't help the sarcastic remark that slipped out, "So you want me to be the one to mess up, huh? Is that it?"

Sonny shook his head, "That's not what I meant!"

Will took Sonny's hand, "I know what you meant, Sonny. Let's not put too much pressure on ourselves, okay? We're just out, having a good time together. We'll cross each bridge as we get to it, kapish?"

"You sound like my Yaya when you say that."

Will frowned slightly, "What the hell is a Yaya?"

Sonny burst into laughter and Will retracted his hand and poked his lower lip out, slightly put out by Sonny's response to the question.

Taking Will's hand again, Sonny explained, "Yaya is Greek for grandmother. She's full of infinite wisdom and all that other crap."

Will smiled, "She sounds awesome."

Sonny grinned, thinking back on their recent conversation and decided to fill Will in.

"Oh she is. Actually, she's the reason I came looking for you at the club."

Will's eyes widened in surprise, "Okay now I definitely need to meet this woman and thank her."

Sonny smiled, "I hope you do. She'd love you."

The waitress returned with the check and Sonny signed as Will boxed up the pizza.

Standing, Sonny held his hand out to Will who took it with a smile. He grabbed the pizza box and couldn't help but think about how much he was starting to adore this boy.

"Gia's sound good to you?"

Will grinned, "Perfect."

**xx**

Two ice cream cones later, Will was more than ready to haul Sonny upstairs and do entirely sinful things to him.

_Seriously, who makes eating ice cream look like foreplay? _

The man was dangerous, and Will loved it.

Sonny pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine before turning to Will with a smile.

"So?"

Will grinned, "So?"

Sonny's cheeks darkened and he fiddled with the keys, "I'm not making any assumptions Will, I swear! I just don't want this night to be over quite yet."

Will bit his lip and arched a blonde brow, "Would you like to come up? I think I have some Bailey's stashed away."

Sonny shook his head and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Will's lips, "Sounds perfect."

Will was breathless just from that simple kiss.

_I'm gonna have to start working out if I keep seeing this guy…_

Ever the gentleman, Sonny jumped out and was on the other side opening Will's door before he realized what was happening. Will grabbed the pizza box and slid down, landing on the ground with a thud.

"There has to be a more graceful way to get out of that thing."

Sonny held his hand over his heart, "I'm wounded. That is not a _thing_."

Will laughed, "My apologies."

Sonny sighed as they walked through the lobby and pressed the button, "I suppose I can forgive you, but only if you make it up to me somehow."

Will stepped on the elevator with Sonny close behind, he turned and gave the firefighter a heated gaze, "Oh I'm sure I can think of something."

_**Again - I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this up! Hope you enjoyed the boys! **_

_**I'm working on a few other things right now so I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be. Stick with me though, I promise we aren't through here! **_

_**It's entirely possible the next chapter will contain some boy's gettin down to business! ;)**_

_**Also - thanks to my twitter babes for being so awesome, you ladies rock! **_

**_xx_**

**_Amy_**

**_P.S. Push that pretty little button for me, won't ya? ;) _**


End file.
